Yaoi Does Exist
by zylch
Summary: Does anyone know how it feels to love someone who shouldn't you love? I know. A Super Junior Missing Couple Fanfiction. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Zyle Choi Presents**

A FanFiction inspired by _Autumn In Paris' Ilana Tan_

.

**Disclaimers**

Some of the quotes and parts may belongs to Ilana Tan.

All similarity words and occurrences _with Autumn In Paris_ by Ilana Tan is on purpose

Cover image credit goes to Light Year, via Ballerina_Petals on twitpic.

.

**Warning(s)**

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

.

* * *

**_Apakah ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh kau cintai? _**

**_Aku tahu._**

.

Search tab:_ Yaoi, boys love._

Results: _Yaoi (やおい__) juga dikenal dengan nama Boys' Love, adalah sebuah istilah populer dalam bahasa Jepang yang merujuk pada genre penerbitan media fiksi yang berfokus pada hubungan antarpria yang bersifat homoerotis maupun homoromantis_

_Sebagian besar yaoi dibuat oleh perempuan, untuk perempuan. Setidaknya seorang antropolog menyebutkan bahwa yaoi adalah sebuah produk persilangan antara dua budaya tabu yang cukup universal: homoseksualitas dan kebebasan perempuan atas ekspresi seksual. Isi yaoi beragam mulai dari situasi romantis dengan materi dewasa yang sedang hingga subgenre yang mengandung fetishisme, meliputi anthropomorphisme, cosplay, seks tidak konsensual atau "non-con", monster, incest, orgies, shotacon, dan ilustrasi-ilustrasi tabu lain yang beragam mengenai homoseksualitas._

_Dua pihak dalam suatu hubungan yaoi sering kali disebut sebagai seme ("penyerang") dan uke ("penerima"). Walau istilah ini berasal dari ilmu bela diri, keduanya telah digunakan dalam konteks seksual selama berabad-abad dan tidak mengandung konotasi negatif. Seme diturunkan dari kata kerja bahasa Jepang semeru ("menyerang") dan uke dari kata kerja ukeru ("menerima"). Walau kaum gay biasanya menggunakan istilah "top" dan "bottom", seme dan uke lebih serupa dengan "pelempar" dan "penangkap"._

_Seme seringkali ditampilkan sebagai stereotip laki-laki dalam kultur anime dan manga: kalem, kuat secara fisik, dan/atau protektif. Seme biasanya memiliki rahang yang lebih kokoh, rambut yang lebih pendek, dan penampilan yang lebih maskulin daripada uke._

_Uke biasanya lebih androginus atau feminin dalam penampilannya dan seringkali memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dan kadang-kadang secara tidak realistis memiliki perilaku yang cenderung seperti anak perempuan. Si uke biasanya lebih dahulu jatuh cinta sebelum si seme._

_Walau stereotip ini sangat umum, tidak semua karya yaoi seperti itu. Sebagai contoh, beberapa cerita yang diterbitkan Be x Boy menampilkan cerita dengan tema seperti seme yang lebih muda atau peran seme dan uke yang dapat ditukar. "Aturan tinggi badan", implikasi bahwa yang berbadan lebih tinggi memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar, juga kadang-kadang dilanggar._

_._

Hankyung -begitu pria itu dipanggil di negara ginseng ini- menutub salah satu tab hasil pencariannya mengenai _boys love_ di internet. Ia mengusap kasar wajah oriental chinese-nya dan menghela nafas berat.

"_Yaoi does exist._" Gumamnya menatap sebuah figura foto berwarna putih yang terletak di samping laptopnya. Foto seseorang yang belum lama ia kenal, berambut hitam legam sebahu dengan mata bulat senada dengan langit malam yang sukses menjerat perhatian Hankyung dari dunia luar.

.

* * *

Sekedar prolog, ide muncul setelah mengingat novel Autumn In Paris-nya Ilana Tan.

Kesamaan beberapa kalimat dan kejadian memang sengaja dikutip dari novel tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zyle Choi Presents**

A FanFiction inspired by _Autumn In Paris' Ilana Tan_

.

**Disclaimers**

Some of the quotes and parts may belongs to Ilana Tan.

All similarity words and occurrences _with Autumn In Paris_ by Ilana Tan is on purpose

Cover image credit goes to Light Year, via Ballerina_Petals on twitpic.

.

**Warning(s)**

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

* * *

**_Hidup ini sungguh aneh, juga tidak adil. Suatu kali hidup melambungkanmu setinggi langit, kali lainnya hidup menghempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi._**

**_._**

"Hankyung!" suara itu seolah memecah indrea pendengaran pria berbalut kaos hitam selengan dengan jeans terkenal yang dibelinya di Paris tahun lalu.

Sesosok pria lain dengan wajah khas koreanya menempatkan diri dan menyesap white coffee milik Hankyung tanpa seijin pemiliknya yang menyebabkan dirinya menyergitkan dahi dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"White coffee!" protes Heechul, namja berwajah khas Korea tadi, dan mendapat kekehan dari pemilik white coffee yang diminumnya. "Salah kau sendiri." Ya, begitulah. Sikap seenak jidat dan bebas Heechul bukan menjadi suatu masalah lagi bagi pria China ini, walaupun mereka baru mengenal masing-masing beberapa bulan yang lalu itu terasa seperti mereka sudah kenal sejak mereka kecil.

Kepolosan dan ketenangan Hankyung mampu mengimbangi sifat emosional dan kekanakan Heechul. Bahkan jika Heechul terjerat masalah, siapa lagi yang membantunya keluar selain pria tampan dengan hidung mancung itu? Bukan sekali duakali Hankyung memperingatinya untuk menjadi dewasa dan berhenti bertindak bodoh seperti, melakukan _cross-dressing_ dan memasuki toilet wanita, misalnya. _You only life once, and you have to be mean to survive, _yah kira-kira begitulah jawaban sang primadona kampus a.k.a Kim Heechul ini saat penasehatnya berceramah panjang lebar dengan kata-kata yang itu-itu saja –menurut Heechul-.

"Kau tau, Han? Aku bosan~" pria cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya menatap sekerumunan orang brelalu-lalang di depan mereka. Suasana kantin memang sedang ramai saat ini, jam makan siang. Yang diajak bicara hanya menanggapi acuh tak acuh, sibuk dengan kertas-kertas _print-an _hasil pencariannya kemarin malam.

"Semua wanita itu sama saja, menginginkan apa yang dilihatnya kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah. Moodnya berubah-ubah, sulit ditebak, menjengkelkan, manja. Tidak pengertian, egois, sebenarnya apa yang mereka pi— YAH! .GENG.! AKU BERBICARA PADAMU!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Yang Mulia Kim Heechul. Semua wanita itu sama saja, menginginkan apa yang dilihatnya kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah. Sama seperti dirimu ketika kau melihat bunga matahari, dan aksesoris berwarna pink. Moodnya berubah-ubah, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu yang mengomel saat ini dan bisa menangis kurang dari tiga detik setelahnya. Sulit ditebak, kau pikir menebak seseorang itu semudah menebak pertanyaan 'apa warna langit' pada anak kecil dan hanya memungkinkan ada tiga jawaban? Putih atau biru pada siang hari, dan hitam pada malam hari. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang dengan pemikiran kritis yang dapat menjawab lebih dari tiga warna dan menjelaskannya secara detail? Berhentilah bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan itu dan bersikaplah dewasa, Kim Heechul." Heechul merengut. Ya, jawaban panjang kali lebar milik Hankyung berhasil membuatnya tutup mulut. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, biasanya jika ada orang yang melawan pernyataannya, seorang Kim Heechul tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkan kebenaran yang dipegangnya teguh dikritik dan diubah begitu saja oleh seseorang. Berbeda dengan Hankyung, cukup dengan enam kalimat dan BAM! Kim Heechul, lose.

Melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terganggu ocehan sahabat terdekatnya ini, Hankyung mengganti halaman bacaannya.

"Han, kau gay?"

PPPFFRTTTTT!

Minuman Hankyung tersembur keluar dari mulutnya begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan 'sensitif' dari Heechul. Heechul melebarkan matanya kaget. Kelegaan tersendiri menyadari dirinya tidak memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Hankyung, jika saja ia benar duduk di depan pria China ini, mungkin saja sekarang wajah cantiknya sudah tersembur white coffee yang ia cicipi beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya bukan salah pria berkaos pink ini untuk bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu. Bayangkan jika kau duduk bersama teman lelakimu yang membaca beberapa lembaran kertas tentang _Boys Love_. Apakah kau tidak akan mempertanyakan orientasi sex temanmu itu? Hanya saja mungkin kau memendam pertanyaan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, berbeda dengan Heechul. Kim Heechul, yang lahir pada tanggal 1o Juli ini akan terus terang mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, baik itu akan meyinggung perasaan orang lain atau tidak. _My life, my rules._ Heechul's another life motto.

"Kau gila?" balas Hankyung mendelik. _Well, when your mouth says No, sometimes your heart says Yes._ Tapi apakah tidak terdengar gila kalau Hankyung menjawab _'Ya'_ dengan wajah tanpa dosanya? Apa yang akan Heechul pikirkan nanti? Memilih untuk menertawakannya, mengejeknya, atau yang lebih buruk malah meninggalkannya? Berbeda kalau reaksi Heechul adalah memandangnya kagum dengan mata berbinar, bibir tersenyum lebar dan berkata _'Aku juga! Ah, ternyata aku mencintai seseorang yang gay juga, aku pikir kau straight!' _Hankyung akan langsung mengatakannya sejak tadi.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya, "Lalu?" Curious Heechul is curious. "Itu, aku mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki tentang Boys Love. Kau tau kan sekarang ini banyak manusia sesama jenis yang memiliki perasaan lebih antara satu sama lain?" —_Termasuk aku_. Berhobong. Hankyung bukanlah orang yang akan merelakan persahabatannya hanya demi kata cinta yang akan berakhir dengan peninggalan dan keterpurukan. Lebih baik memendam perasaan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya daripada mengatakannya segera tanpa pertimbangan dan harus menghancurkan persahabatan. Terdengar pengecut, tapi orang bijak tidak akan bertindak egois dan gegabah. _Thinks before you speak, not thinks after you speak. _"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hankyung abstrak.

"Menurutku apa? Boys Love?" Heechul meletakkan sikunya diatas meja dan menggunakan telapak tangan untuk menopang dagunya. "Boys love, aku rasa itu wajar-wajar saja. Orang-orang bilang _love is blind, right?_ Dan aku pikir _love knows no gender._ Tapi untukku pribadi, untuk apa mencari hal yang _sama_ jika kau bisa mendapatkan hal yang _berbeda_? Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Hankyung? Hahaha" bagaikan petir di tengah siang bolong. Wajahnya cerah mendengar kalimat pertama dan kedua yang dituturkan Heechul. Tapi saat kalimat ketiga itu meluncur keluar dari bibir tebal _kissable _milik anak dari tuan dan nyonya Kim itu, hatinya mencelos. _Untuk apa mencari hal yang sama ketika kau bisa mendapatkan hal yang berbeda? _Itu sama saja seperti, untuk apa mengencani lelaki yang sejenis denganmu dan memiliki apa yang kau miliki secara fisik, jika kau bisa mengencani perempuan yang tidak memiliki apa yang kau miliki secara fisik atau singkatnya, -_lebih sexy dan memuaskan? _Dalam hal dewasa, tentunya.

"Pendapat yang bagus, Heechul." _Pendapat yang bagus untuk meremukkan hati sahabatmu ini, Kim Heechul. _"Tentu saja, Kim Heechul selalu memiliki pendapat yang memuaskan untuk para konsultannya" "You wish, Heenim." Candaan mereka menghasilkan tertawaan untuk mereka sendiri. _If they were a couple, I'm sure the entire campus will envy them._

"Hankyung-ah, game center?" tanya Heechul yang lebih terdengar seperti ajakan, dan sebuah anggukkan menjawab itu. "Kau yang bayar,ya?"

"Yah! Kau yang mengajak dan aku yang bayar? Ashh, bailkah. Kau menyebalkan, Heechul-ssi." "Aku menyebalkan dan kau bisa menolaknya jika kau mau, tapi kau tetap mengiyakannya. Bukan salah ku, Hankyung-ssi." Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya meledek, sementara yang diledek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Heran kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dengan memiliki sahabat seperti ini? Dan gilanya lagi, ia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnyanya ini.

.

Apalagi yang dapat dua orang sabahat lelaku lakukan dalam waktu senggang ini selain pergi bermain? Mereka tidak akan berdiam diri di kamar atau pergi berbelanja bukan? Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang aneh, Hankyung bisa saja menghabiskan waktu senggangnya seperti ini dengan pulang ke rumah, berdiam di kamar dan menelepon keluarganya di China. Sedangkan Heechul, pria ini bisa saja berbelanja ke mall, memilik aksesoris-aksesoris yang dianggapnya lucu, dan mengoleksinya. Tapi apa gunanya teman jika kau hanya melakukan itu seorang diri? _So_ _This is where they are, the game center, Seoul PC Game Center._

Tempat yang terkenal dikalangan pelajar, pasangan, ataupun hanya sekedar orang yang hobi bermain game, Kim Heechul salah satunya. _Basketball Shoot, Dart Throwing, _dan_ Taekwondo Punching Game _adlaah tiga favorit Hankyung dari berbagai macam jenis game yang berada di sana. Omong-omong tentang Taekwondo, Hankyung menguasai bela diri. Hanya sekedar memberitahukan saja, sih.

"Hankyung-ah, Taekwondo Punching Game!" teriak Heechul memanggil Hankyung yang fokus dengan bola basketnya. "Hankyung-ah, ppali ya!" Hankyung menoleh setelah permainnannya selesai, berpikir sebentar, "Tidak tertarik, Kim Heechul. Tanganku sakit, bermain yang lain saja" dan wajah Heechul berubah datar. Jarang sekali pria ini menolak Taekwondo Punching Game, game yang hampir tidak pernah dilupakannya tiap ia berkunjung ke sini. Heechul mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan objek yang menarik perhatian matanya. _A box full of dolls._

Heechul meraik tangan Hankyung tidak sabar, menggesekkan kartu bermainnya, dna mulai menggerakan tool yang terdapat pada mesin permainan itu. "Kiri sedikit, Heechul-ah" Hankyung memberi pengarahan kemana alat penggerak Heechul harus bergerak, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Heechul mendengar perkataan Hankyung.

TAP!

Heechul menekan tombol enter untuk menjatuhkan pencapit itu, "AHH~" sayang sekali, boneka kucing berwarna abu-abu itu hanya terangkat seperempat perjalanan dan jatuh. "Payah kau, Heechul!" ejek Hankyung tertawa. "Jangan mengejek orang yang lebih tua darimu ini, Hankyung-ssi."

Memang, Heechul lebih tua setahun dari Hankyung, tapi tidak pernah menyuruh Hankyung untuk berlaku formal terhadapnya. Bahkan ia mempersilahkan Hankyung untuk memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _hyung _yang selalu ia tegaskan kepada orang yang lebih muda darinya. Sebaliknya, Heechul akan memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kepada Hankyung jika pria itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

"Yah lama sekali, Kim Heechul! Biar aku yang coba!" akhirnya kesabaran Hankyung sampai pada titik dasarnya juga setelah menonton berpuluh-puluh ronde antara Heechul yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan boneka kucing itu. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi, aku hampir saja menghancurkan mesin ini" cerca Heechul kesal.

TAP! Dapat.

"Milikmu" Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Heechul. Mata Heechul berbinar melihat boneka yang berhasil Hankyung dapatkan hanya dengan sekali coba, walaupun hatinya bergerutu kesal kenapa begitu mudah Hankyung mendapatkannya sedangkan berpuluh-puluh kali ia mencoba dan boneka itu tetap tidak mau keluar dari dinding kaca mesin permainannya. Menyebalkan untuk Kim Heechul.

Tapi ya sudahlah, toh sekarang boneka ini sudah ada di tangannya berkat Hankyung. Heechul menarik tangan Hankyung dan memeluknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Mata Hankyung melebar secara tiba-tiba, hatinya berdegup kencang, berlainan dengan Heechul. Bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung, tersenyum. "Yah lepaskan, orang-orang memandang aneh terhadap kita, kau tau?" ucap Hankyung mendorong pelan tubuh Heechul. Tidak rela sebenarnya, tapi ia harus tetap sadar posisi dan tempat.

Bibir Heechul mengerucut, "Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka yang penting sekarang kau d tanganku!" jawab Heechul menunjuk hidung boneka barunya. Hankyung tersenyum simpul tanpa Heechul sadari. Salah satu keberuntungan Hankyung yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, ia bisa melihat primadona kampus, Kim Heechul yang galak dan disegani, bertindak kenakan-kanakan hanya untuk sebuah boneka kucing. Siapa yang tau untuk membuat Heechul tersenyum ia hanya perlu menghadiahkannya sebuah boneka kucing? _How cute. _

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya, memerintahkan otaknya untuk berhenti memikirkan sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Entah bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti ini. Sebuah pertanyaan yang akan Hankyung tanyakan kepada-Nya pada saat Hankyung kembali untuk bertemu dengan-Nya.

"Han, tebak apa! Aku menamainya Heebum, lucu,kan? Gabungan dari namaku dan Kibum!" Kim Kibum, mantan kekasih Heechul yang mungkin, atau pasti masih sangat Heechul cintai. Lagi-lagi Hankyung tersenyum tipis, dan untuk kedua kalinya hatinya yang masih belum utuh sempurna sudah harus menerima serangan dari seseorang yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya.

.

Mereka berlajan berdampingan keluar dari game center itu, dengan Heechul yang terus selalu tersenyum memandang boneka kucing, yang mengingatkannya kepada Kibum –mantan kekasihnya- dan bukan Hankyung selaku orang yang mendapatkan boneka itu untuknya. Sementara _the brokenhearted boy_ hanya berjalan tanpa suara dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan dan penyataan yang ia pikirkan.

Tes..

Hankyung menoleh ke samping, mendapati Heechul yang sepersekian menit lalu masih tersenyum sekarang meneteskan air matanya. Lelaki itu mencoba tersenyum menatap Hankyung. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri yang bilang aku ini kuat walaupun terlihat seperti wanita, kan?" _He's sobbing_. Hankyung menatap nanar pada Heechul. Mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Heechul. Merasakan kesedihan yang kembali menyerang ingatan Heechul saat dimana Kibum meninggalkanya. Saat dimana suara tembakan pistol itu bagaikan tombak yang menusuk hati Heechul.

"Han, kalau saja ada cara untuk memutar kembali waktu, aku akan datang lebih awal. Apapun resikonya, apapun yang harus aku korbankan, walaupun apabila itu berarti aku harus menyerahkan jiwaku sendiri. Aku pasti akan melakukannya demi Kibum."

Dan lagi, Hankyung tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap lubang besar yang mengaga di dalam dadanya. Tempat hatinya dulu berada. _Heechul-ah, Kalau saja ada cara untuk memutar kembali waktu, aku akan datang lebih awal. Apapun resikonya, apapun yang harus kukorbankan, walaupun apabila itu berarti aku harus menyerahkan jiwaku sendiri. Aku pasti akan melakukannya demi kau._

.

**_Ketika aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga satu-satunya yang tidak boleh kudapatkan._**

* * *

Chapter 1 done.

sedikit absurd dan boring, a big apologize for it.

Typo mohon dimalkumi, no edit soalnya.

Bahasa berantakan, alur cerita mengalir begitu saja tanpa kerangka dan dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

- **JokerKiller as the first reviewer**

**- Kim Rae Sun as the second reviewer**

**- JiJoon ELF as the third reviewer**

**- Someone out there named Nadya (gengpetals) as an eternal ELF and HANCHUL shipper. I won't do this fic without her support**

**- All of HANCHUL shippers for loving HanChul. **

****.

_There is a friend of mine. _

_His korean are poor, but his chinese are great._

_._

__Zy


	3. Chapter 3

**Zyle Choi Presents**

A FanFiction inspired by _Autumn In Paris' Ilana Tan_

.

**Disclaimers**

Some of the quotes and parts may belongs to Ilana Tan.

All similarity words and occurrences _with Autumn In Paris_ by Ilana Tan is on purpose

Cover image credit goes to Light Year, via Ballerina_Petals on twitpic.

.

**Warning(s)**

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

.

* * *

**_Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Mimpi tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia boleh saja hidup dalam mimpi, tapi cepat atau lambat kenyataan akan mendesak masuk._**

**_._**

Pria berambut hitam itu masih tetap terjaga. Dua jam ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih dengan corak tinta hitam itu namun tetap saja pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti mengulang dan mengelola kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Laptop putih berlambang _apple _masih menampilkan hasil diskusinya dengan seorang perempuan di negara lain. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan dalam benaknya semua ini akan berbuah diluar dari pemikirannya. Terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Bukan keinginannya, ia hanya menjalankan perintah seseorang yang anggap saja berarti untuknya dan orang itu.

Seharusnya ia tau ini akan berunjung dengan dirinyalah yang menjadi korban. Bisa saja ia menghentikan semua ini, jika ia sudah sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan dan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. _It's not like he isn't ready, but he is just too scared._

_._

Ia tidak bermaksud mengingatkan Heechul kepada Kibum. Hanya berusaha untuk tidak memaksakan Heechul menghapus semua ingatannya tentang wanita itu. Tujuh bulan ia mengenal Heechul, tujuh bulan juga Heechul mengaitkan semua hal yang ia ceritakan dengan Kibum. Walaupun berujung dengan carian bening yang turun dari pemilik mata obsidian itu.

Entah apa yang membuat sosok Kibum begitu spesial di mata Heechul. Semua yang Kibum lakukan selalu terasa benar. Apapun yang Kibum ucapkan selalu mendapat anggukan. Seorang wanita dengan kepribadian yang lembut dan calm seperti itukah yang membuat Heechul jatuh hati? Seorang wanita dengan senyum malaikat dan mawar putih kesukaannya kah yang mampu menyentuh titik rasa sayang terdalam dari seorang Kim Heechul?

Jika saja tragedi seratus depalan puluh lima hari yang lalu itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang Heechul masih bersama Kibum. Masih menjalani kehidupan normalnya dengan wanita yang mampu membuatnya berlutut. Masih tertawa dengan bebas tanpa harus memikirkan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Bukan salah Kibum, hanya saja Heechul terlalu mencintainya.

Semua akan berjalan baik saja jika pria berperawakan –yang kata orang- sempurna itu tidak muncul. Semua akan terasa indah jika pria dengan nama lengkap Choi Siwon itu tidak menampakkan dirinya dan merebut semua dari Heechul. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika Heechul datang lebih awal. Atau semua akan baik-baik saja jika Heechul menggantikan posisi Kibum saat itu. Posisi yang kini memisahkan Heechul dengan Kibum.

Namun jika tragedi seratus delapan puluh lima hari yang lalu itu tidak terjadi, mungkin Heechul tidak mengenal pria berkebangsaan China yang sekarang menjadi orang terdekatnya. Pria dengan nama lengkap Tan Hangeng yang sekarang menjadi sandaran dari keluh kesah Heechul. Orang kedua setelah Kibum yang benar-benar mengerti bagaimana sifat dan adat dari seorang Kim Heechul.

Heechul bukan orang yang percaya dengan keajaiban Tuhan. Bukan orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal spiritual. Manusia adalah makhluk paling berkuasa di bumi, menurutnya. Bukan seperti ia membenci Tuhan, hanya kecewa. Kecewa mengapa Sang Pencipta harus memanggil kembali semua orang yang di sayanginya. Dan kekecewaan itu semakin memuncak pada saat Ia harus memisahkan Heechul dengan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi semangat hidup Heechul, Kim Kibum.

Masuk logika. Ia hanya terus bertanya-tanya sebegitu besarkah dosanya di kehidupannya yang lampau sehingga Tuhan begitu membencinya sekarang? Mengapa tidak ia saja yang dipanggil ketimbang orang-orang yang ia sayangi? Haruskah ia percaya dengan Sang Penguasa yang terus mempermainkan kehidupannya? Hey, ketidak percayaan itu beralasan.

Lain dengan pria itu, lain pula dengan pria yang lain. Jika Hankyung tidak bisa terlelap, lain pula dengan Heechul yang sudah menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Surai poni lembutnya menutupi wajah tanpa cacat yang terlelap itu. Jika saja tidak ada bekas air mata beranak sungai di pipi mulusnya, aku berani bertaruh bahkan seorang malaikat kematian pun akan tunduk pada pria berwajah cantik ini. Sedikit berlebihan, siapa peduli?

Tidak heran mengapa banyak orang memujanya. Bukan memuja dalam arti menyembah, lebih kepada mengagumi sosok wanita yang terjebak dalam tubuh pria, mungkin? Siapapun yang melihat Heechul ber_cross_ _dressing _ria pasti tidak akan mengira makhluk yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria.

Omong-omong tentang _cross dressing_, jangan mengira Heechul melakukannya saat ia bersama Kibum. Tentu saja tidak. _He's a normal person, you know? _Dia memulai kebiasaan uniknya itu sejak Kibum, well, anggap saja sejak Kibum pergi. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Heechul melakukan itu, sama saja seperti kau bertanya kepada orang tuli yang tidak bisa berbicara. _Got it? _Berhentilah mengagumi sosok yang sedang tidur memeluk boneka kucing itu, pikirkanlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada _mereka_.

.

Kedipan LED berwarna merah itu menyadarkan Hankyung dari lamunannya. Raut wajahnya yang semula tenang menjadi mengeras. Orang itu menepati janjinya pada diskusi terakhir untuk menghubungi Hankyung lagi pada saat yang tepat. Hankyung menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol answer pada telepon genggamnya.

_"Hankyung-ah.."_

Suaranya masih seperti dulu, tidak berubah sama sekali. Suara yang sangat Hankyung kenali. Suara yang dulu memohon bantuan padanya untuk bersedia membantunya. Suara yang dulu mampu membuat Hankyung merasa empati dan memutuskan untuk campur tangan dalam masalah yang sebenarnya bukan kesibukannya.

_"Hankyung-ah, kau di sana?" _

"Ya, noona. Jadi bagaimana?"

_"Dua minggu dari sekarang. Tunggu aku dua minggu lagi, Hankyung-ah. Setelah itu kau bebas dan boleh pergi."_

Jawaban di seberang sana sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Hankyung inginkan. Kenapa orang ini harus kembali setelah selama ini pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak untuk pria yang masih mencintainya? Mengapa harus pergi jika akhirnya akan kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Aku menunggumu. Dan dia merindukanmu." Mata _onyx_ itu menatap lurus ke depan. Bahkan sang pemilikpun tidak berani untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Ibarat kau memegang sebuah gelas penuh dengan air, sekali saja kau memiringkannya, muatan dalam gelas itu akan tumpah. Begitu pula dengan air mata Hankyung. Ia bukan seorang pria yang cengeng dalam menghadapi kehidupan. Ia hanya tidak tau kenapa dan bagaimana perasaannya bisa sekakit ini mengetahui sebentar lagi ia akan berhenti dari tugasnya dan mengembalikan si malaikat kepada pemiliknya.

_"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik, Hankyung-ah."_

Hankyung tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja aku tau, karena aku sering memperhatikannya. Karena sering memperhatikannya, tanpa sadar aku mengenal semua kebiasaannya."

_"Kau tidak menyesal?"_

Lagi, Hankyung menyerngitkan keningnya. Menyesal untuk apa? "Aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Apalagi menyesal. Setidaknya sedikit pengorbananku itu membuatnya senang."

Hankyung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak. Ia tau pembicaraan itu hanya akan berakhir sampai di sana. Dan ia pun sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dua minggu lagi.

Perasaannya hancur. Dan yang paling terasa sakit adalah hatinya. Ia menekan telapak tangannya di dada, seakan berusaha menutupi luka yang menganga di sana. Seandainya sekarang ia berada dalam pesawat di atas sungai _Yang Tze_, ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

Seandainya masih ada harapan sekecil apapun untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya kepada harapan itu. Sayang, setitik harapan kecilnya musnah sudah. Kenyataan menghantam kepalanya, merobek-robek jantungnya dan menguras darah dari tubuhnya.

_No matter how close we are, I know that I can't love you anymore. I can't miss you. Waiting for you makes me tired. _

.

Kau tau, beberapa orang mengatakan semakin tua umurmu, maka kau akan merasa seperti waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Dan begitulah yang Hankyung alami. Sudah satu minggu lebih satu hari Hankyung tidak bertemu dengan Heechul. Sederhana, alasannya Hankyung memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dalam jangka waktu dua minggu, dan itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Heechul.

Tapi, hei, Heechul bukanlah seseorang yang baru mengenal Hankyung kemarin sore, tentu saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria itu. Tidak biasanya Hankyung selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengannya dengan alasan yang itu-itu saja. Sebenarnya bisa saja jika Heechul ingin mendobrak pintu apartemen Hankyung dan bertanya apa yang salah dengan otak namja China itu, tapi dia masih memiliki _respect_ terhadap sahabatnya itu. _But still, he has no idea what's going on with his beloved best friend._

.

Hankyung tau waktunya tidak lama lagi, ia memang bukan meninggal secara fisik, tapi ia meninggal secara mental dan perasaan. Pernahkah kau mendengar kalimat, _just because you're breathing doesn't mean you're alive.? _Aku rasa itu kalimat yang cukup masuk akal untuk mendeskripsikan Hankyung saat ini.

Hankyung pun sadar ia tidak bisa tetap terus berdiam diri di atas tempat tidurnya sengan bercarik-carik kertas yang ditulisnya sejak kemarin. Ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mengumpulkan tekad bulatnya, Hankyung mulai membersihkan kamarnya dan mengumpulkan semua tulisan itu, menumpuknya sesuai dengan urutannya dan meletakkanya dengan rapi di atas meja yang ia gunakan untuk menulis. Hankyung bergegas membersihkan dirinya, mata lembab dengan kantung mata hitam itu membuat Hankyung meringis, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Selesai dengan semua penampilannya, Hankyung berdeham, mengembalikan kestabilan suaranya. Berdiam diri di rumah selama delapan hari membuatnya tidak banyak berbicara. Ia menatap cermin dihadapannya sebentar, _Hankyung Is back._ Ia merogoh ponsel di dalam saku jaketnya dan menekan tombol angka sembilan cukup lama, yang langsung menyambungkannya dengan nomor ponsel Heechul.

_"HANKYUNG-AH! Demi Tuhan akhirnya kau menghubungiku!"_ teriakkan di sambungan sana membuat Hankyung terkekeh pelan, betapa ia merindukan suara ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak percaya dengan Tuhan, Heechul?"

_"Tsk. Persetan dengan itu. Kemana saja kau, heh? China tidak tau diri, membuat orang khawatir dengan mengurung diri dengan alasan tugas. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Berapa lama kau mengenal aku, Yang Mulia Kim Heechul? Aku tidak semudah itu untuk dibohongi dengan alasan klasikmu itu, kau tau? Ah tapi yasudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali, benar? Hankyung-ah, cepat temui aku di tempat biasa! Dalam waktu 10 menit kau tidak sampai di sini, ucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk kepalamu itu."_

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Hankyung bernafas lega, Heechul tidak marah atas sikapnya belakangan ini. Dan yang paling membuat Hankyung bersemangat adalah, Heechul mengkhawatirkannya. Ocehan tadi bukannya sebuah ocehan menurut Hankyung, melainkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan Heechul. Heechul peduli padanya. Dan Hankyug bersyukur untuk itu. Buru-buru ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat menuju tempatnya bersama Heechul menghabiskan waktu selama ini.

.

Hankyung memakirkan mobilnya dan berlari ke arah pintu masuk café itu, gaya dorong yang diberikan Hankyung terhadap pintu membuat bel di atasnya berbunyi, spontan Heechul yang menyesap _chocolate ice_ nya pun menoleh kepada pintu masuk dan tersenyum lebar mendapati orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba.

"Hankyung-ah, sebelah sini!" Heechul berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya, memberi tanda kepada Hankyung untuk menghampirinya. Hankyung tersenyum sekilas, menuju ke kasir untuk memesan minumnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut menuju Heechul.

_A glass of white coffee._

Hankyung menempatkan dirinya di depan Heechul dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kemana saja kau?" pembicaraan itu dimulai oleh Heechul, seperti biasanya. "Aku sudah bilang tugasku banyak. Tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Hahaha"ada kehangatan tersendiri yang menyelubungi Hankyung saat mengingat bahwa Heechul mengkhawatirkanya. Tapi tetap, bukan Kim Heechul namanya kalau mengakui ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

Heechul memutar bola matanya dan menatap Hankyung malas. "Aku tidak khawatir, hanya kesepian. Kau tau kan aku tidak punya teman dekat selain kau. Jangan terlalu pede, Tan Hangeng." Pria bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng itu tersenyum. Satu lagi keberuntungan Hankyung yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, menjadi satu-satunya sahabat dekat Kim Heechul.

Hankyung tidak membalas jawaban Heechul. Menyebabkan keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Suasananya pun mendukung. Tidak ada orang lain di café ini selain Hankyung dan Heechul, dengan para pelayan café tentunya. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak dalam keadaan canggung. Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Tidak perlu berbicara, hanya mengetahui bahwa mereka ada di sisi satu sama lain saja sudah cukup membuat keduanya nyaman. Tapi bukan itu yang Hankyung rasakan sekarang. Melainkan sebaliknya. Hankyung menghela nafas panjang, mengalihkan perhatian Heechul menjadi menatapnya.

"Katakan saja, Han."

Itulah yang Hankyung sukai dari Heechul. Tidak peduli seberapa cuek sikap Heechul, jauh dalam hatinya Hankyung tau bahwa Heechul peduli. Hankyung tau bahwa Heechul pasti akan mengerti dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku akan kembali ke China minggu ini." Berhasil. Hankyung mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

Heechul membelalakan matanya menatap Hankyung tidak percaya. "Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Heechul lebih suka mengajukan pertanyaan mengapa daripada apa ataupun bagaimana. Menurutnya satu kata mengapa cukup untuk Hankyung menjelaskan apa yang ingin Heechul ketahui.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku urus di sana. Kau tidak lupa kan aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab di China? Aku pergi ke sini hanya untuk sementara, aku mengatakannya sejak awal. Kalau kau akan bertanya apakah aku akan kembali, aku tidak tau. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Jangan khawatir, kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat jejaring sosial. Aku janji akan sering-sering menghubungimu jika kau merindukanku." Hankyung menjawab dengan kekehannya, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

_"You wish, Sir." _Lagi-lagi mereka masih sempat tertawa di situasi seperti ini. Tapi Hankyung lega, setidaknya ia bisa melihat Heechul tertawa dan bukan marah atau malah mengusirnya agar cepat-cepat kembali ke tanah kelahirannya itu. Lama mereka terdiam, Hankyung menyesap _white coffee_-nya.

"Heechul-ah, kau akan mendapat kejutan besar setelah aku pergi. Aku janji kau tidak akan kesepian. Dan aku berani bertaruh kau akan lebih bahagia lagi." Hankyung memecah keheningan, kata-katanya barusan membuat Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau lihat saja nanti. Jangan lupa kirimi aku kabarmu dan ceritakan semuanya padaku nanti, oke?

"Kau aneh, China gila. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Barusan kau bilang kau yang akan menghubungiku, dan sekarang kau bilang aku yang harus menghubungimu. Apa-apaan?"

"Jadi kau berharap aku hubungi?"

_"Again, You wish, Sir,"_

Percakapan tidak penting itu selalu saja terjadi dan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu diantara mereka menyerah, walau kebanyakan Hankyung yang angkat tangan dan menjadi bahan tertawaan Heechul. Biarlah, biarkan mereka menikmati apa yang dapat mereka nikmati sekarang. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang tau apakah Hankyung akan kembali atau tidak. Tidak ada yang tau kejutan besar apa yang menunggu Heechul. Selama itu berlangsung, Hankyung hanya dapat memohon kepada Tuhan, jika memang Tuhan itu nyata, Hankyung hanya ingin meminta pembuktian.

_Tolong jangan hapus senyum dan tawa itu dari bibirnya. Tolong jangan buat mata indah itu meneteskan air matanya. Tolong jangan buat pipi lembut itu menjadi lembab karena tangisannya. Tolong jangan biarkan telinga itu mendengar apa yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Tolong jangan biarkan hatinya yang lemah itu hancur. Tolong, tolong jaga Heechul untuknya. Jika Tuhan memang ada, tolong biarkan pria cantik dihadapanku ini berbahagia. Walaupun tidak bersamaku._

.

**_Dan ketika kenyataan mendesak masuk dan berhadapan denganmu, kau hanya bisa menerima._**

* * *

Chapter dua selesai.

Masih, absurd dan boring.

Typo mohon dimalkumi, no edit soalnya.

Bahasa berantakan, alur cerita mengalir begitu saja tanpa kerangka dan dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

.

Beberapa balasan review silahkan dilihat:

**JokerKiller**: Terima kasih supportnya, sangat memberi semangat untuk cepat mempublish chapter berikutnya, haha :)

**kuncipintu**: Hankyung dan Heechul kuliah, perbedaan umur tetap Hankyung lebih muda setahun daripada Heechul. Terima kasih:)

**Kim Rae Sun**: Big thanks buat kepekaannya dalam membaca, dan tidak, Heechul bukan seorang gay, dan Kibum genderswitch di sini. Terima kasih :)

.

Untuk yang ngerasa FF Hanchul udah jarang karena gak ada momentnya lagi, jangan khawatir.

Saat ini memang orang tua kita -anggap saja begitu- memang tidak diketahui hubungannya di hadapan publik, tapi di belakang publik, errr who knows? :))

Oh ya, sedikit mengingatkan kembali, FanFiction ini memang terinspirasi dari Autumn In Paris nya Ilana Tan, tapi bukan berarti semua ending dan alur cerita akan sama seperti novel tersebut.

Zy hanya mengambil beberapa quotes favorit Zy dan Zy gabungkan ke dalam FF ini. Jadi jangan salah paham ya, hehehe.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**JokerKiller - Kim Rae Sun - JiJoonELF - Paradisaea Rubra - YunieNie **

**Volum48 - kuncipintu - hanchulship - psykkh - gengpetals**

**.**

_His singing ability is fine._

_But his dancing skill are great._

_I can't cook while that friend can._

_I always curse, while that friend only laughs._


	4. Chapter 4

**Zyle Choi Presents**

A FanFiction inspired by _Autumn In Paris' Ilana Tan_

.

**Disclaimers**

Some of the quotes and parts may belongs to Ilana Tan.

All similarity words and occurrences _with Autumn In Paris_ by Ilana Tan is on purpose

Cover image credit goes to Light Year, via Ballerina_Petals on twitpic.

.

**Warning(s)**

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

.

* * *

**_Saat ia meninggalkan Seoul, hatinya tidak akan sakit lagi._**

**_Ia yakin itu, karena pada saat itu, hatinya juga akan mati. _**

**_Tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi._**

.

Lemari Hankyung kini bersih, semuanya pindah ke dalam koper hitam itu. Hari yang ditunggunya sudah tiba. Hankyung menghela nafas lega dan melihat kesekelilingnya, kamar yang ia tempati selama delapan bulan terakhir akhirnya harus ia tinggalkan, dan kembali ke kamar sejak ia masih kecil di China. Pandangannya berhenti pada meja tulis Hankyung, mendapati ada satu barang penting yang hampir saja ia tinggalkan. _A picture of his beloved and him._

Foto yang ia ambil di _photo box game center_ tempat Heechul dan dirinya biasa bermain. Foto yang menunjukkan figur Heechul tersenyum lebar dengan telinga Minnie Mouse yang dipakainya dengan Hankyung sendiri yang menggunakan telinga Mickey Mouse. Hankyung tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, saat Heechul merengek untuk berfoto bersamanya. Ia akan merindukan semua ini.

"HANKYUNG-AH!" terkejut Hankyung buru-buru memasukkan lembaran foto itu ke dalam koper dan menutupnya. Orang ini memang benar-benar, tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba juga ia pergi. Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Hankyung kenal suara itu tanpa harus melihat siapa pemiliknya.

"Heechul-ah, ada apa?" benar kan, pemilik suara itu sekarang sedang duduk di atas sofa apartemen Hankyung. Heechul memang memiliki kunci duplikat apartemen Hankyung, takut jika malam ia tidak bisa tidur dan tentu saja ia akan datang lalu mengganggu Hankyung yang terlelap, katanya.

"Hanya berkunjung ke tempat sahabatku yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke tanah airnya." Heechul menjawabnya dengan nada riang, sama sekali tidak terlihat kesedihan tentang Hankyung yang sebentar lagi akan pergi. "Kau sudah menge_pack_ semuanya?" lanjut Heechul.

Hankyung mengangkat bahunya, "Sudah, hanya tinggal hal-hal kecil seperti oleh-oleh untuk ibuku dan keluargaku yang lain."

"Kau sudah membelinya?"

"Sudah."

"Kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Hari ini."

"_Your boarding time, idiot!_"

Hankyung tertawa. "_Watch your words, Madam_."

"_You idiot. I'm a man._"

"_You're too pretty for a man._"

"_Sounds so gay._"

"_You are._"

"_What the hell, I'm not a gay._"

"You sure?"

"_I am really sure._"

Hankyung tertawa lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berdebat dengan Heechul tentang hal itu sama saja dengan mencoba untuk membuka rahasianya sendiri.

"Setengah tiga sore. Penerbanganku."

"Kapan kau berangkat ke bandara?"

Hankyung melihat ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul sebelas. "Dua jam lagi, mungkin?"

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat. Harga tiket saat ini mahal, kau tau? jangan sampai aku mengeluarkan harga dua kali lipat hanya karena ketidak pawaiian ku mengatur waktu."

Heechul berdecak, perkataan Hankyung seolah menyindir dirinya yang kadang hampir tidak pernah tepat waktu jika memiliki janji dengan Hankyung. "Terserah kau saja, China."

Meledek Heechul merupakan kesenangan sendiri bagi Hankyung. Menurut apa yang ia perhatikan selama delapan bulan mengenal Heechul, pria itu tidak pernah mau mengalah jika merasa dirinya diledek seseorang. Berbeda saat Hankyung mempermainkan kata-kata pedasnya menjadi senjata makan tuan kembali untuk Heechul, pria itu hanya berdecak dan mengibaskan tangannya mengatakan atau berbahasa tubuh bahwa ia tidak ingin membantah Hankyung.

"Hankyung-ah, bawa aku ke China juga!" Heechul berseru saat ia mengetahui Hankyung tidak akan membalas perkataannya lagi.

Hankyung menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya, "Boleh saja kalau kau punya tiket."

"Aku tidak punya tiket, bagaimana kalau masuk dalam kopermu saja?"

"Jika kau bersedia tubuhmu aku pisahkan menjadi beberapa bagian, _its ok_."

"Silahkan saja jika kau siap kehilangan Yang Mulia Kim Heechul ini."

Heechul tertawa, Hankyung tersenyum. Jauh di dalam hatinya Hankyung ingin berkata tidak, tentu saja ia belum siap dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap. Delapan bulan bersama Heechul membuat pria ini seolah mengkonsumsi _drugs._ Heechul memiliki candu tersendiri untuknya. Bisa kau buktikan seberapa kacaunya Hankyung saat ia tidak bertemu Heechul selama delapan hari minggu lalu.

Bahkan ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya di China nanti, harus mulai terbiasa lagi untuk menjalani hari tanpa Primadona ini di sampingnya. Baginya sehari tanpa Heechul sama dengan sehari tanpa air. Kau tau? Sadar atau tidak setiap hari kau membutuhkan dan menghabiskan banyak air untuk keperluanmu. Mandi, minum, dan sebagainya.

.

**NAME**

Tan Hangeng

**FROM**

Seoul

**TO**

Beijing, China

**DATE**

JULY 09

**CLASS**

VIP

**FLIGHT NO**

SJ 0910

**SEAT **

15 H

**BOARDING TIME**

02.30 PM

.

Hankyung memandang tiket pesawatnya. Sedikit ia melirik Heechul yang sejak tadi duduk menemaninya menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya yang kurang lebih masih satu jam lagi. Seberkas rasa takut dan bersalah melintas dipikirannya. Takut jika ia gagal dan bersalah meninggalkan Seoul hanya untuk alasan pengecutnya.

"Heechul-ah, apa kau akan merindukanku?" pertanyaan yang ambigu sebenarnya. Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak pernah pria dihadapannya ini berbicara serius tentang kepindahannya ke China, dan sekarang ia bertanya apakah Heechul akan merindukannya? Aku pribadi yakin bahwa Heechul akan merindukan sahabat baiknya ini. Ya, mungkin hanya merindukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Siapa yang dapat menebak _The Unpredictable Kim Heechul_ ini, kan?

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sekerumunan orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya di _Seoul International Airport_ itu. "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Hankyung tersenyum simpul. Pertanyaan Heechul seolah menyayat hatinya yang bahkan belum pulih. Ia akan pergi sebentar lagi. Meninggalkan kota indah dengan orang yang terindah pula untuknya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak tau. Tidak tau akan kembali atau tidak."

"Tidak tau mengapa dan bagaimana, aku berharap kau kembali. Atau setidaknya jangan pergi sekarang. Kau tau kan besok hari spesial untukku? Dasar tidak berprikemanusiaan. Meninggalkan sahabatmu yang berulang tahun tepat esok hari. Aku tidak tau kau sekejam ini, Tan Hangeng."

Hankyung menoleh menghadap Heechul. Tidak, Ia tidak lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Heechul. Hari dimana Tuhan membuang manusia yang terlalu indah ini ke bumi karena takut akan menyaingi malaikat-malaikatnya. Ia tau benar tentang itu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan kejutan yang paling indah untukmu! Dan aku yakin namaku akan tercatat dalam sejarah hidupmu karena hadiah yang kupersiapkan ini. Kau tidak akan menyesal!" Hankyung mengatakannya dengan tersenyum lebar, yakin dengan apa yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk Heechul. Walaupun ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatinya atau bahkan hidupnya jika Heechul sudah menerima hadiah spesial ini.

Heechul mengedipkan matanya mencerna perkataan Hankyung barusan, "Hadiah apa?"

"Tidak boleh tau. Bukan kejutan namanya kalau aku membertaumu sekarang!"

"Yah! Aku penasaran!"

"Tidak mau~"

"TAN HANGENG!"

"Ah yah! Aku lupa kau tidak boleh dibiarkan penasaran, kalau tidak orang-orang disekitarmu bisa terluka."

"Apa-apaan?"

"Terbukti! Barusan saja kau meninju bahuku."

"Cengeng sekali, Tan Hankyung yang terhormat."

"Terserah, aku pamit ke toilet, Yang Mulia Kim Heechul." Hankyung beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Heechul hanya menggedikan bahunya acuh tak acuh dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum melihat tampilan layar utama di ponsel berwarna putih itu, fotonya dan Hankyung.

Kalau boleh dikatakan dengan jujur, Heechul memang benar menyayangi Hankyung. Sangat malah. Hanya saja, kata-kata sayang itu tidak selalu dapat diartikan sebagai suatu ikatan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai,kan?

Aku pribadi berharap Heechul adalah seorang _gay_ juga, atau mungkin _bisex_. Terdengar gila, ya, hubungan sesama jenis sebenarnya bukan hal yang tabu lagi dibeberapa kalangan, hanya saja, sama seperti perdebatan. Pasti ada pro dan pasti ada kontra.

Cinta memang rumit, kan? Atau mungkin harus kukatakan bukan cinta yang rumit, tapi perasaan manusia itu sendiri.

.

"Heechul-ah, aku pamit. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_? Berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan dan bertingkah aneh. Kurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu, jangan terlambat makan dan jangan melewatkan makan malammu hanya untuk alasan diet. Kau bukan wanita,kan? Ah dan ya, jangan lupa apa yang sudah aku sampaikan. Café tempat biasa pukul sepuluh pagi besok. Kejutan dan hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Kau cerewet seperti ibuku. Ya aku inget tentang itu dan aku akan datang tepat waktu, tenang saja~ Sudah sana pergi, kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat dan membayar dua kali lipat hanya karena menasehatiku,kan?"

Hankyung tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku pamit sekarang, Kim Heechul. Sampai bertemu lagi, mungkin?" Hankyung terkekeh dan menatap Heechul. Ia mendapati mata bening itu berkaca-kaca. Seorang Kim Heechul bisa menangis juga ternyata. Sungguh Hankyung ingin memeluknya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu untuk mungkin yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin setelah ia pergi malaikat cantik ini akan menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak, ia memang sudah dimiliki orang lain sejak pertama Hankyung mengenalnya.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut, senyum yang benar-benar tulus. _"Live well, Kim Heechul. Be happy and don't let those precious tears fall down from your beautiful eyes. We will meet again, someday. Or maybe in our next life, with a different condition." _Hankyung membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, berdiri tegak lagi dan berjalan membelakangi Heechul. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Heechul. Walaipun sebenarnya sah-sah saja untuk menangis saat kau berpisah dengan sahabatmu. Tapi hei, dia lelaki. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki sebegitu lemahnya untuk pergi dan berpisah dengan sahabatnya?

Tanpa Hankyung sadari Heechul menatap punggungnya dari belakang. Dalam diam Heechul berbisik dengan angin. _"Maafkan aku, Hankyung-ah. Aku tidak mau kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu. Tidak tau mengapa dan bagaimana aku merasa takut. Mungkin kau benar. Aku seorang wanita yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pria. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku bisa selemah ini hanya karena kepindahanmu. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Terdengar menjijikkan untuk mengatakannya kepadamu. Sounds so gay. Terima kasih. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tan Hangeng. Aku…Kim Heechul, akan selalu merindukanmu." _Semakin lama sosok tinggi itu semakin menjauh dari Heechul. Heechul melihatnya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik. Heechul tersenyum. "Cepat kembali, Hankyung-ah."

Tidak Heechul sadari ada seseorang dibalik salah satu tiang penyangga ruangan itu yang tersenyum melihat dirinya. Seseorang dengan perawakan mungil, berkulit putih, dan rambut sehitam kayu eboni.

.

**_Pasti butuh waktu lama sebelum ia bisa menatapnya tanpa merasakan apa yang dirasakan setiap kali ia melihat sosok itu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti – ia tidak tau kapan – rasa sakit ini akan hilang, dan saat itu mereka baru akan bertemu kembali._**

* * *

Chapter tiga terbit.

Tetap absurd dan boring, ditambah lagi semakin singkat.

Typo mohon dimalkumi, no edit soalnya.

Bahasa berantakan, alur cerita mengalir begitu saja tanpa kerangka dan dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

.

Seperti kemarin, balasan beberapa review silahkan dilihat:

**paradisaea Rubra: **Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab untuk pertanyaan nomor satu dan dua. Untuk pertanyaan nomor tiga, orang ketiga adalah Kibum (genderswitch) tentunya :) Terima kasih.

**sasurissawinchester: **Terima kasih, glad to read your review :)

**JokerKiller: **Kalo suka baca novel, tetralogi 4 musim Ilana Tan itu recommended banget deh, ga bakal nyesel bacanya :)

.

Untuk balasan review **volum48, **Zy tujukan juga buat semua pembaca _Yaoi Does Exist._

Kesingkatan cerita dan _to the poin_t langsung ke inti memang disengaja.

Mengapa?

Karena Zy bukan tipe pembaca yang suka dengan cerita berchapter-chapter panjang dan muter-muter.

Jadi Zy terapin di cerita Zy sendiri kalo Zy ga boleh buat pembaca merasa bosan dengan _never ending problems :)_

__Untuk beberapa pembaca yang lebih suka dengan chapter yang panjang, ditunggu saja waktu yang tepat untuk Zy punya lebih banyak ide dan inspirasi, dan Zy akan buat FanFiction dengan chapter seperti sinetron Cinta F- x) Hahaha

Happy ending atau engga buat HanChul, silahkan ditebak sendiri, kekeke~

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**paradisaea Rubra - Kim Rae Sun - sasurissawinchester **

**JokerKiller - YunieNie - Volum48 - Ryu**

**.**

_The only one person that understands me even though he's a Chinese,_

_Hangeng._

_The only one person that can hits him,_

_me - Kim Heechul._

_But time has passed._

_And I never treat that friend nicely._


	5. Chapter 5

**Zyle Choi Presents**

A FanFiction inspired by _Autumn In Paris' Ilana Tan_

.

**Disclaimers**

Some of the quotes and parts may belongs to Ilana Tan.

All similarity words and occurrences _with Autumn In Paris_ by Ilana Tan is on purpose

Cover image credit goes to Light Year, via Ballerina_Petals on twitpic.

.

**Warning(s)**

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

.

**_Bernafas ternyata bisa menyakitkan juga._**

.

Beijing, China.

Hankyung membuka jendela kamarnya. Pengelihatannya disambut sinar matahari Beijing. Sinar matahari yang tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi setelah hampir satu tahun menetap di Korea. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, apa bedanya matahari Korea dan matahari di Beijing? Cobalah pergi ke suatu kota atau negara di luar dari tempatmu tinggal. Rasakanlah bedanya sinar matahari pagi di tempat itu dan bandingkan dengan sinar matahari yang biasa kau rasakan.

Hankyung tersenyum. Ia baru sampai di kota ini beberapa jam yang lalu, dan langsung disambut oleh keluarga atau lebih tepatnya orang tua Hankyung di bandara. Hankyung kembali ke tempat –yang mungkin- seharusnya ia berada. Hankyung kembali melihat apa yang tidak dilihatnya di Korea, kembali mendengar apa yang tidak didengarnya di Korea, dan kembali mencium apa yang tidak di ciumnya di Korea. Satu hal yang tidak kembali. Hatinya. Hatinya masih berada di sana, masih di sana, di tempat terakhir ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Tidak bergerak. Terdengar berlebihan dan dramatis. Memang, memang itu keadaannya sekarang. Sangat amat sungguh dramatis.

Hankyung menerawang apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu di seberang sana. Menerawang apa yang akan pria itu makan untuk sarapan paginya karena Hankyung di sini. Jangankan untuk sarapan pagi, Hankyung saja tidak yakin orang itu sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ya, dalam kamus Heechul, matahari baru terbit pukul sepuluh pagi di hari Minggu.

Biasanya Hankyung akan datang ke apartemen Heechul, membuatkan sarapan untuk temannya yang bisa dibilang manja dan membangunkannya. Tapi biasanya sih Heechul akan bangun sendiri jika sudah mencium harum masakan Hankyung dari dapur. Oleh karena itu Hankyung selalu sengaja membuka pintu kamar Heechul. Cara halus untuk membangunkannya tanpa membuang-buang tenaga, pikirnya.

"Geng?" Hankyung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, tersenyum pada wanita di depan pintu kamarnya. Ibu Hankyung. Walaupun sudah berumur, wajah ibunya masih _fresh_ dan fisiknya pun masih sehat. Salah satu keunggulan orang China.

"Ma, ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan?"

"Tentu saja mau! Aku sangat merindukan masakan mama! Tunggu aku–" Hankyung menoleh ke jam dindingnya sebentar, "Dua puluh menit lagi!" lanjutnya.

"_Hao_[1], segera turun, Geng." Hankyung mengangguk.

Berbeda dengan Korea, jika di Korea memanggil ibu dengan sebutan _umma_, di China memanggil ibu dengan sebutan mama. Jika di Korea memanggul ayah dengan sebutan _appa_, di China memanggil ayah dengan sebutan papa. Ya, sekedar pengetahuan saja, sih.

Hankyung berbalik dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasur. Ia menggerakkan jarinya di atas layar _touch_ itu, menyusun beberapa kata ucapan selamat ulang tahun kemudian mengirimnya. Hankyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, hari barunya sudah di mulai. Siap atau tidak, terima atau tidak, ia harus mampu menjalaninya. _Hangeng, Jia You__**[2]**__!_

.

.

Seoul, South Korea.

Heechul baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi, tanpa busana, hanya menggunakan handuk yang terlilit rapi di pinggangnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Heechul membuka pesan masuknya.

_From: Hankyung China_

_Sunday July 10th, 09:43._

_Heechul! Selamat pagi, selamat ulang tahun! ^-^_

_Aku harap kau tidak menghapus nomor ponselku karena aku tidak menjawab panggilanmu, salah kau sendiri menelepon saat aku sedang tertidur pulas. Jika kau memang menghapusnya, jangan tanya siapa aku!_

_Segera bangun dan bersiap, jangan lupa tentang kejutanku, jam 10 di café biasa, oke!_

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan ^-^_

Ya, Heechul memang sering menghapus nomor ponsel seseorang jika orang itu tidak menjawab atau membalas panggilan maupun pesannya, dan akan bertanya _siapa ini?_ Saat orang itu mengabari Heechul balik via ponsel. Mungkin karena ia bergolongan darah AB yang biasa di cap _alien_. Beruntunglah Hankyung karena Heechul tidak mungkin menghapus nomor ponselnya secara sengaja.

Tapi mau tidak mau Heechul tersenyum setelah selama dua jam menggerutu tentang hari Minggu nya yang berakhir dengan ia bangun pagi demi Hankyung, apalagi saat pria itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Demi kejutan sebenarnya, tapi, demi Hankyung juga, kok! Sudahlah, tidak penting demi siapa dan untuk apa, yang penting sekarang ia senang karena Hankyung sudah mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, setidaknya Heechul tau temannya itu masih mengingatnya walaupun sudah berada di negara yang berbeda.

Heechul bergegas menuju lemarinya dna memilih untuk memakai kemeja bermotif kotak berwarna merah dengan lengan panjang yang ia gulung sesiku, dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Ya, apalagi yang dapat seorang pria kenakan sekalin busana simple tapi keren seperti itu? Berbeda ketika Heechul ber_cross_ _dressing_ menjadi wanita, banyak busana _fashion_ yang bisa ia coba. Bersyukurlah kalian para manusia yang ditakdirkan menjadi wanita, kalian bisa memakai apa yang tidak bisa lekaki pakai, begitu menurut Heechul.

Cukup merasa tampan, atau malah lebih dari tampan, Heechul membawa dompet dan ponselnya keluar dari kamar dan bergegas menuju café. Heechul memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, toh tidak terlalu jauh juga. Sekalian menghirup udara Seoul di hari Minggu pagi sebelum jam sepuluh. Jarang-jarang kan Heechul bisa menikmatinya.

Biasanya jika berjalan dengan Hankyung, ia akan lebih banyak bercerita daripada memperhatikan sekelilingnya seperti ini. Dua puluh lima tahun Heechul tinggal di Seoul, ia baru menyadari kalau penduduk seoul lumayan banyak yang beraktivitas walaupun ini hari Minggu. Tidak aktivitas formal memang, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan bersama keluarga, atau mungkin teman. Heechul juga melihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang saling bercanda di jalan. Di saat saat seperti inilah Heechul merasa kesepian, padahal ia tidak sendiri di jalan ini. Kalau saja ada Hankyung, Ia tidak akan terlihat seperti orang kurang pergaulan yang berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Persetan dengan semua itu, Heechul tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan aku pikirkan tentang dirinya. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengenal siapa Kim Heechul.

Heechul bernafas lega ketika ia menginjak lantai café tempat tujuannya, ia mendorong pintu masuk café itu dan gaya dorong yang ia berikan menggerakkan lonceng di atas pintu tersebut, tanda ada pelanggan baru. Pendengaran Heechul langsung disambut dengan kata-kata selamat datang dari pelayan café, pelayannya memang ramah, dan sudah mengenal Heechul sebagai salah satu pelanggan tetapnya.

Heechul tersenyum sekilas membalas sapaan mereka dan berjalan menuju tempatnya biasa duduk. Ia berjalan dengan santai sampai… Oh, tidak. Belum. Ia belum bernafas dengan lega, atau mungkin sekarang ia merasa dirinya dipermainkan oleh seisi café ini. Sosok yang duduk di meja tempatnya dan Hankyung biasa duduk, Heechul yakin tidak salah mengenali sosok itu. Sekalipun sosok itu duduk membelakanginya, ia yakin ia tidak mungkin salah. Pengelihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Nafas Heechul tercekat, ia berdiri mematung, pendengarannya seolah tuli dan hanya bisa mendengar deru jantungnya sendiri. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk pergi, bangun dari mimpi, tapi kenyataan berkata lain saat sosok itu menoleh menatap Heechul.

Seakan mati di tempat, Heechul sama sekali tidak bergeming. Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan melambaikan tangannya. Sekejap Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap orang itu. Dia tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih imut seperti dulu, bibirnya masih merah tanpa lipstik, pipinya masih chubby, kulitnya masih terlihat seputih dan semulus salju. Hanya rambutnya yang bertambah panjang dan anak-anak rambut yang ia selipkan di belakang telinganya seolah melambai pada Heechul karena tertiup angin.

"Kau…"

Berhasil, setidaknya Heechul sadar dari keterkejutannya dan berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kita bicarakan di sana saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" sambil menunjuk tempatnya duduk tadi. Heechul mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah wanita itu menuju meja tempatnya biasa duduk. Pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

_Kim Kibum, wanita itu kembali._

_._

"Kau tidak berubah, Kim Heechul!" Kibum berkata dengan senyum lebar, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang sejak dua jam yang lalu setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Heechul terdiam, lagi-lagi pikirannya mencoba mencerna cerita panjang wanita dihadapannya ini. Dan ini aneh, seharusnya Heechul bahagia, kan? Seharusnya ia senang bertemu dengan wanita yang ia cintai lagi, kan? Seharunya ia bersikap seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia, kan? Dan seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada Hankyung, dan mungkin pada Tuhan yang ia tidak percayai sekalipun. Mengapa reaksinya malah sebaliknya? Mengapa ia malah kecewa?

"Jadi kau berkerja sama dengan Hankyung? Dan kejutan yang Hankyung maksud adalah kau?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada datar. Tatapan matanya kosong. Beru beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih bersikap normal, dan sekarang ia berubah total. Langit Seoul yang tadinya cerah pun mendadak berubah menjadi mendung. Seolah mengerti suasana hati seorang Kim Heechul. Kibum terdiam.

"Jadi peristiwa itu, saat itu kau tidak tertembak? Kau dibawa pergi dan menikah dengan Siwon? Jadi selama ini aku menangisi siapa? Hampir satu tahun ini aku merindukan siapa? Istri orang lain? Kau tau aku masih sangat mencintaimu, kau tidak tega melihatku terpuruk, Lalu kau meminta Hankyung untuk datang dan menghiburku? Setelah memikirkan semua rencana berlalan dengan lancar, dengan tiba-tiba kau kembali seperti ini?"

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Orang tua Kibum tidak pernah merestui hubungan Kibum dengan Heechul. Sekeras apapun Heechul mencoba untuk meyakinkan orang tua Kibum, hasilnya akan tetap sama saja. Sampai pada suatu hari, hari dimana dua jam sebelumnya Heechul masih bisa berkencan dengan Kibum, ia mendapat telepon. Kibum meneleponnya, Heechul tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas saat itu. Kondisi di sekitar Kibum terdengar sangat ricuh dan kacau. Ia hanya dapat mendengar permintaan Kibum untuk menemuinya di rumah Kibum. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi kekasihnya, Heechul langsung berlari tanpa pikir panjang ke sana.

Benar saja, baru Heechul tiba di gerbang rumah wanita yang sekarang sah menjadi istri Choi Siwon itu, Heechul disuguhkan pemandangan yang saat itu juga merenggut semua nyawanya secara rohaniah. Peristiwa dimana Kibum tergeletak lemah di teras rumahnya, sesaat begitu ia mendengar suara tembakan pistol. Saat itu Heechul menangis. Kejadian yang sangat langka seorang Kim Heechul menangis di depan umum. Belum sempat Heechul menghampiri Kibum, malaikat miliknya itu sudah di bawa pergi entah oleh siapa. Heechul tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandangannya tertutupi air mata saat itu. Semuanya terasa begitu berat dan gelap. Saat Heechul membuka mata, ia berada di kamar bercat putih dengan susunan perabotan yang rapi. Dirinya terbaring di kasur sprei putih bercorak tinta hitam. Dan di sapa oleh seorang pria berkebangsaan China. Pria itu bilang ia menemukan Heechul pingsan di jalan. Heechul berusaha mencari informasi tentang Kibum dari pria itu, dan yang ia dapatkan hanya berita bahwa Kibum sudah meninggal. Tidak jelas siapa yang membunuh, atau mungkin Kibum membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sejak saat itu juga Heechul mengenal Hankyung. Pria berkebangsaan China yang menjadi teman baiknya sampai sekarang. Hankyung selalu bersikap baik. Ia lembut dan tidak pernah membuat Heechul merasa tidak nyaman. Saat semua orang mengasihani dirinya, Hankyung hanya akan diam dan menatap Heechul dalam dan memancing emosi Heechul untuk bangkit. Hankyung tau Heechul bukan orang yang suka dikasihani.

Kau tau? Semuanya terasa begitu nyata untuk Heechul. Penembakan Kibum, awal pertemuannya dengan Hankyung, hidupnya tanpa Kibum, bersahabat dengan Hankyung, semuanya terasa tanpa rekayasa. Heechul yakin ia tidak sedang bermain drama atau terlibat dalam cerita novel dramatis. Dan sekali lagi kenyataan menamparnya.

"Heechul-ah.."

"Apa tujuanmu kembali?" lagi-lagi nada dingin yang dilontarkan Heechul.

Kibum tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Aku merasa bersalah dan harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali. Aku sadar aku penyebab semua ini. Aku hanya datang untuk menyampaikan yang sebenarnya dan maaf, aku..aku mencintai Choi Siwon. Heechul-ah. Aku jatuh dalam pesonanya."

Heechul baru saja ingin menghancurkan semua barang yang bisa ia hancurkan. Tidak, ia tidak marah tentang pernyataan Kibum bahwa ia mencintai Choi Siwon. Heechul hanya merasa dipemarinkan. Baik oleh takdir, maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Siwon tau kau di sini menemuiku?"

"Aku menceritakan semua padanya."

Heechul terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Seseorang mengajariku untuk tetap tersenyum apapun yang terjadi. Ia bilang senjata utama untuk menghadapi orang-orang dan kehidupan adalah senyum yang tulus dan sopan. Orang itu juga berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Aku tidak boleh egois dan memikirkan diriku sendiri. Kibum-ah, aku tidak marah. Aku juga tidak membencimu dan Siwon. Aku tidak membenci siapapun. Selamat untuk pernikahanmu dan Siwon, aku senang atas pernikahanmu. Selamat."

Kibum tertegun, ia tarik kata-katanya kalau Heechul tidak berubah sama sekali. Kim Heechul yang ia kenal bukan Kim Heechul yang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih juga sudah menyadarkanku. Kibum-ah, terima kasih sudah mengenalkan Hankyung padaku. Ia orang yang baik."

Lagi, Kibum tersenyum. Ia menjulurkan secarik kertas berwarna biru ke hadapan Heechul. Heechul menatapnya heran. "Untukmu. Hankyung memberikannya saat di bandara. Saat ia meminta izin padamu untuk ke toilet." Kibum terkekeh, Heechul tertawa.

"Orang itu" gumam Heechul dan mengambil kertas yang adalah surat untuknya. "Jika kau menganggap aku bukanlah kejutan yang Hankyung berikan untukmu, mungkin surat itu adalah kejutan Hankyung yang sesungguhnya. Kim Heechul, Happy Birthday to You" Keduanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kibum-ah. Boleh aku membacanya di sini?"

"Silahkan saja, aku akan menunggu dan ini tissue kalau-kalau kau menangis nanti."

"Aku tidak selemah itu, bodoh."

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda Kim Heechul."

"Hankyung memanggilku Yang Mulia Kim Heechul."

"Oke, Yang Mulia Kim Heechul." Mereka tertawa, dan Heechul mulai membaca suratnya.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Heechul hampir saja meneteskan air matanya jika ia tidak berada di tempat umum sekarang. Kibum menatap Heechul tersenyum. Ia memang sudah membaca isi suratnya. Lancang memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh tanpa membacanyapun Kibum sudah tau apa yang akan Hankyung sampaikan.

Kibum terkesiap saat Heechul mendorong kursinya dan bangkit berdiri, "Kibum-ah, benar-benar terima kasih. Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Terima kasih!" Heechul membungkukkan badannya tanda ucapa terima kasih yang sangat kepada Kibum. "Aku pergi sekarang. Kibum-ah, _Annyeong_! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, dan sampai jumpa lagi. Saat itu kau akan melihat aku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Heechul berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum lebar. Ini kejutan yang sebenarnya. Ini kejutan yang ia nanti dari Hankyung.

.

"_Good job, baby~_" seseorang memeluk Kibum dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

Kibum tersenyum menatap suaminya itu dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mulai saat ini hanya akan ditujukan untuk Choi Siwon, tanpa ada bayang-bayang seorang Kim Heechul lagi.

"Berkatmu. Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."

"Aku lebih, Choi Kibum."

.

**_ Karena tidak ada hidup tanpa rasa sakit._**

.

* * *

Footnote:

* * *

[1] Baiklah, baik.

[2] Semangat dalam bahasa mandarin.

* * *

Chapter empat sudah update.

Tetap absurd dan boring, ditambah lagi semakin singkat.

Typo mohon dimalkumi, no edit soalnya.

Bahasa berantakan, alur cerita mengalir begitu saja tanpa kerangka dan dipikirkan terlebih dahulu.

.

Masih, balasan beberapa review silahkan dicek:

**JokerKiller: **Yap memang masih ada beberapa typo dichapter sebelumnya T-T mohon maaf dan terima kasih :)

**Volum48**: Sepertinya kita sama-sama salah paham, kkk~ Zy ngerti kok maksud kamu gimana, terus maksud Zy tentang balasan review di chapter kemarin itu, ditujukan untuk yang suka sama cerita dengan alur yang detail dan panjang. hehehe~ Zy sama kamu sama kok, suka yang to the point aja o/ XD Terima kasih :)

**Kim Rae Sun: **Berapa chapter tergantung sama pembaca :P Jadi, chapter ini mau dijadikan sebagai ending atau masih mau dibuat kelanjutannya? x)) Terima kasih :)

**Ryu: **Cukup ROMANTIS :)) kkk~ Terima kasih :)

**gengpetals**: x) Terima kasih :)

**Meonk and Deog:** sudah dilanjut, terima kasih :)

**Yanh-Chan:** KKk~ Selamat membaca, ditunggu komentar selanjutnya. Terima kasih :)

.

Nah, sekarang masalah ending ditentukan sama kalian sebagai pembaca.

Mau ending di chapter ini, atau masih mau dibuat kelanjutannya lagi?

Tapi tetap, sad ending atau happy ending itu masih bergantung sama Zy :P

Yang pasti, mau lanjut atau end, nih? x)

Dan soal surat Hankyung, ada yang penasaran? :P Nanti akan di post di CHAPTER yang berbeda. Inget ya, chapter bukan story. Jadi habis chapter ini, chapter depan adalah isi surat Hankyung, disertai dengan lanjutannya jika memang ingin, jika tidak hanya akan berisi surat Hankyung :)

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**JokerKiller - Volum48 - Kim Rae Sun - Ryu **

**gengpetals - YunieNie - Meonk and Deog - Yanh-Chan**

**.**

_I'm realy sorry. _

_It's really happy and a precious moment when there's someone beside you._

_Everyone, treat your friends nicely when they are still with you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Zyle Choi Presents**

A FanFiction inspired by _**Autumn In Paris' Ilana Tan**_

.

**Discliamers**

Some of the quotes and parts may belongs to Ilana Tan.

All similarity words and occurrences with_** Autumn In Paris **_by Ilana Tan is on purpose.

Cover image's credit goes to Light Year, via Ballerina_Petals on twitpic.

.

**Warning(s)**

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no basing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

* * *

.

_**Ia tidak mau disuruh menebak isi pikiran seorang Kim Heechul**_.

_**Teralu rumit, dan ia yakin ia tidak akan berhasil menebak dengan benar.**_

.

Sudah, Heechul sudah melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan di awal hari ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana –Ia harap begitu-. Heechul juga sudah memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan kalau memang semuanya tidak sesuai harapan, Heechul sudah bersedia untuk cukup berbesar hati menerimanya. Setidaknya ia sudah melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia yakin ia tidak akan menyesal walaupun kemungkinan terburuk dari yang paling buruk itu terjadi.

Heechul sedang menunggu sesuatu yang ditunggunya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas itu lagi. Dan Heechul tertawa mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia membacanya dan berusaha menahan tangis di depan Kibum. Konyol. Seharusnya ia tidak membaca surat itu di sana, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menahan air matanya seperti yang terjadi kemarin, kan?

Entah, memang sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan seorang Kim Heechul untuk tidak menangis di depan umum. Ia hanya boleh menangis saat dirinya berada di kamarnya, tanpa ada orang lain, tidak ada pencahayaan lampu, duduk bersandar di belakang pintu, dan memeluk lututnya. Ia akan menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan tangannya guna meredam isak tangis yang terdengar begitu memalukan, atau haruskah aku bilang menyesakkan? Untuk dirinya maupun siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Heechul tidak mau mengasihani dirinya sendiri, apalagi mendapat belas kasihan dari orang lain.

.

Apakah suasana di dalam pesawat selalu seperti ini? Heechul lebih memilih untuk menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu yang cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat ini, daripada harus mendengar dengung suara pesawat selama kurang lebih empat jam itu. Ia bersandar di kursinya, sesekali menoleh ke arah jendela dan kembali menatap tiket di tangannya.

**NAME**

Kim Heechul

**FROM**

Seoul, South Korea

**TO**

Beijing, China

**DATE**

July 17

**CLASS**

VIP

**FLIGHT NO**

HC 1315

**SEAT**

09 H

**BOARDING TIME**

03.45 PM

Lagi, Heechul melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Detinasi ke Beijing, dengan kemampuan berbahasa mandarin yang bisa dibilang errrr-_not that good-_ dan hanya bermodalkan satuan uang Korea serta beberapa pakaian dan yang paling penting, ponsel dengan aplikasi penerjemah bahasa Korea ke dalam bahasa mandarin. Hey, Heechul bukan kutu buku yang rela membawa kamus bahasa, untuk apa repot-repot jika ia bisa menggunakan fasilitas modern yang jauh lebih canggih dan _simple_? _Think smart! _Tapi tidak apa, bukan Kim Heechul namanya kalau tidak berani bertindak nekat. Hahaha.

.

**Beijing, China 07.00 PM**

"Hangeng gege! Lama tak berjumpa, kan? Aku senang sekali gege kembali ke sini, kau terlihat semakin tampan! Oh ya, ge, bagimana kehidupanmu di Korea? Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengunjungimu ke sana, tapi mama tidak mengijinkan! Menyebalkan, kan? …"

Tidak, Hangeng tidak peduli apa yang di katakan gadis berambut cokelat sepinggang yang terus berceloteh di sampingnya itu. Ia lebih tertarik pada pesan yang dikirimkan _anonymous _barusan. Pukul delapan malam? Di bandara Beijing? Menemui seseorang? Siapa? Bahkan Hangeng tidak tau siapa pemilik nomor ponsel ini. Kalau dilihat dari kode negaranya, sudah jelas itu kode Negara di bagian Eropa, walaupun Hangeng tidak yakin dimana letak spesifiknya.

Tunggu, delapan malam? Hangeng mengangkat lengan jas yang menutupi jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Delapan malam, berarti hanya tinggal satu jam lagi? _Hell_, Hangeng baru saja tiba di sini, di salah satu restoran_ Hunan Cuisine _terkenal di China, dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun ibunya, ya sekalian merayakan kepulangan Hangeng ke China juga, sih, katanya. Tapi kenapa harus dengan perempuan menyebalkan ini? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam diri Hangeng.

"GEGE!"

"A-ah, ya?"

Lihat? Hangeng hampir saja terjungkal terbalik dari kursinya. Wanita ini benar-benar.

"Gege tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi!" wanita bernama lengkap Zhang Li Yin itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jika saja Hangeng memiliki sikap seperti Heechul, sudah dipastikan ia akan melempar barang apapun yang ada di dekatnya pada wanita ini. Sayangnya ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah, ya. Maaf. Ada apa?"

.

"_Beijing International Airport" _

Heechul berbisik kagum kepada dirinya sendiri melihat betapa luasnya lapangan penerbangan milik Negara China. Ini kali pertama dirinya menginjakkan kaki di Negara tirai bambu, tempat kelahiran orang yang belakangan hari ini memenuhi pikirannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari petunjuk dimana ia bisa mendapatkan taksi dan mencari penginapan. Sekarang pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit, ia harap ia bisa cepat sampai dan mengisirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

Hangeng turun dari mobil _sport _hitam miliknya dan berjalan tergesa masuk ke dalam bandara setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari ibunya, beruntung ibu Hangeng adalah orang yang pengertian, jadi saat Hangeng berkata akan ada temannya dari Korea yang ingin berkunjung ke sini, ibunya langsung mengijinkan pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput temannya. Ya, walaupun masih tetap harus membaca beratus mantra agar perempuan menyebalkan itu tidak ikut bersama Hangeng.

Tentang temannya itu, sebenarnya Hangeng tidak tau. Ia hanya secara spontan mengucapkan alasan. Dirinya pun tidak tau mengapa harus Korea yang diucapkan, bisa saja ia bilang Eropa karena memang orang yang menyuruhnya ke sini kemungkinan besar tinggal di Eropa, kan?

Drtt.

Hangeng merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel yang bergetar.

Satu pesan masuk.

_Cari orang itu._

Cari orang itu? Siapa? Apa maksudnya, dia pikir Hangeng seorang paranormal yang bisa menebak pikiran seseorang? Ataukah dia pikir hanya ada satu orang di bandara ini? Ah.

.

Otaknya yang berpikir seketika berhenti tepat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dihadapannya, sekitar dua puluh kaki, berdiri orang itu. Orang itu, mungkinkah dia yang di maksud si pengirim pesan tadi? Jika memang benar, entah apakah Hangeng harus berterima kasih atau malah mengutuk si pengirim pesan.

Seseorang yang sangat dirindukan Hangeng, yang ia pikir mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, sekarang orang itu berdiri di depannya. Dengan wajah bingung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berkaos putih dengan cardigan lengan panjang, celana jeans yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, dan koper di tangan kirinya, dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya.

Orang itu tidak berubah, Kim Heechul, masih tetap sama, atau mungkin Hangeng yang terlalu berlebihan. Tidak bertemu dengan Heechul untuk beberapa hari membuatnya merasa berpisah dari orang itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Lamunan Hangeng menghilang saat pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang Hangeng tidak tau kemana, dan tanpa persetujuan dari otaknya kaki Hangeng melangkah begitu saja mengikuti dia. Meskipun Hangeng tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau saja memang ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan sang primadona dari Korea.

.

Hangeng terkikik kecil melihat wajah Heechul yang kebingungan sejak tadi. Sudah sekitar dua jam Hangeng mengikuti Heechul, mulai dari Heechul yang makan di restoran _Chinese,_ Heechul yang jengkel mengunggu taksi, Heechul yang memesan kamar untuk menginap di hotel, dan masalahnya selalu sama, Heechul terlihat jengkel untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang yang bersangkutan.

Hangeng tau Heechul lemah di bahasa mandarin, bahkan untuk berkata _'ni hao'_ saja perlu usaha keras agar Heechul bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar. Bukan berarti Heechul bodoh, hanya saja Heechul selalu berkata_ 'untuk apa menguasai bahasa mandarin disaat kau memiliki teman seorang Chinese, Hangeng bisa membantuku kapan dan dimana saja tentang China'_ dan memang ya, kenyataannya sekarang adalah Heechul berharap Hangeng akan menemukannya dan membantunya dengan semua urusan komunikasi yang merepotkan ini.

Hah, jika saja Heechul tau kalau Hangeng memang sudah menemukannya, hanya belum membantunya. Melihat wajah Heechul yang kesal dan kebingungan membuat kesenangan sendiri untuk Hangeng. Tapi ia berhak diacungkan dua jempol atas keberaniannya mengunjungi Negara yang benar-benar asing untuknya.

Lagi, Hangeng tertawa dibalik salah satu pilar di _lobby_ hotel saat melihat gerak tubuh Heechul yang mencoba menerangkan sesuatu kepada si resepsionis.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Heechul baru saja akan mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsinya. Heechul terdiam sesaat, matanya terpejam erat merasa ia mengenali suara ini. Suara ini …

Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri terpaku, suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri, bahkan mungkin Heechul menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik melihat pria yang ia harapkan tadi benar-benar muncul dengan seulas senyum yang selalu dipasangnya. Ia menggosok matanya tidak percaya, mungkin hanya halusinasi saja.

"Heechul-ah?"

Tidak, ini bukan halusinasinya. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Heechul menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Hangeng, dan mulutnya menganga saat tau ini benar-benar kenyataan, menyebabkan orang yang menjadi objek pengamatan malah tertawa.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan tertawa, Han!"

Hangeng berdeham menghentikan tawanya, ia tidak membalas ucapan Heechul dan malah berbicara dengan resepsionis di depan mereka. Heechul menggerutu kesal saat Hangeng dengan mudahnya berkomunikasi dan mendapatkan kunci kamarnya.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan mengapa kau bisa ada di sini, Yang Mulia Kim Heechul" oh, betapa Heechul merindukan panggilan itu. Tak mau berlama-lama dalam pikirannya Heechul segera mengambil kunci yang disodorkan Hangeng.

"Berikan ponselmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti memerlukan banyak bantuanku di sini, tapi ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau."

"Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu?"

"Ya, ini China. Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan banyak biaya dengan menggunakan nomor ponsel Korea di sini."

"Ish"

Hangeng terkikik sambil mengambil ponsel Heechul dan mengetik digit nomor ponselnya.

"Kau bisa hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu, aku akan mengunjungimu besok pagi. Selamat tidur." Ucap Hangeng tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Heechul, lalu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan Heechul. Hangeng berpikir sebentar dan berbalik, "Ah, selamat datang di China."

.

Heechul menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, ia terlihat sediki lebih segar daripada sebelumnya. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam dan Heechul baru selesai mandi. Ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan tersenyum. Ia memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barangnya besok pagi. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah sekarang, walaupun hatinya masih bersemangat untuk tidak menghentikan debaran-debaran aneh sejak Hangeng menepuk kepalanya tadi. Ah tidak, sejak Hangeng berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertimu bertindak sok _cool_ seperti itu.

Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di sini.

Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita.

Ataukah memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita?

…

Aku tidak mengerti.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kau menolak keberadaanku di sini.

Setidaknya aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman di sini."

Heechul mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di meja nakas, mencari kontak Hangeng.

_China Prince_

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, apa-apaan ini? Bisa-bisanya Hangeng menyebut dirinya pangeran China. Ya, walaupun mungkin itu memang benar terjadi sekarang, hanya Hangeng satu-satunya orang yang Heechul kenal di China.

Persetan dengan nama kontak itu, Heechul lebih memilih untuk mengetik sebuah pesan yang ditujukannya untuk Hangeng. Mengirimya, dan tertidur lelap menunggu hari esok.

Benar kata pepatah orang dulu, matahari akan terbit tepat pada waktunya.

.

_From: Korean Princess_

_July 17__th__, 11.30 PM_

_Selamat malam. Jangan bermimpi apa-apa._

_Karena menurut apa yang ku baca, tidur yang nyenyak adalah tidur disaat kau tidak memimpikan apapun ^^. _

_Sampai bertemu besok._

Hangeng baru saja akan menutup matanya ketika ponsel miliknya berbunyi dan menampilkan satu pesan baru. Hanya sebuah pesan biasa untuk orang lain, tetapi tidak biasa untuknya. Jika Heechul dapat tersenyum hanya karena mendapat sebuah boneka kucing, Hangeng akan tersenyum tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Heechul.

Ini semua diluar dugaan untuk Hangeng. Hal yang ia prediksi sebelumnya malah terjadi sebaliknya. Ia pikir Heechul akan langsung memaki dan mencela dirinya, tetapi orang itu malah bersikap biasa saja. Entah memang karena biasa atau hanya berpura-pura, Hangeng tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang ia tau orang yang dirindukannya selama ini ada di dekatnya, dalam jangkauannya.

_To: Korean Princess_

_July 17__th__, 11.54 PM_

_Tidur yang nyenyak, sampai bertemu besok ^^;_

Send.

.

_**Jika ini adalah mimpi, ia berharap dirinya tidak akan pernah terbangun. Walaupun harus hidup dalam mimpi selamanya, asalkan bersama orang yang dicintai, ia rela. **_

.

* * *

Akhirnya chapter ini terbit juga, walaupun memakan waktu sebulan lebih ;A;

Maaf maaf maaf, karena Zy baru pindah rumah dan harus ngurus blablabla ditambah lagi PC Zy rusak T_T jadi harus ketik ulang dan menunggu internet untuk berfungsi dengan baik orz.

Ceritanya masih sama, alur yang _to the point_ dan cepat.

Mohon maaf kalau masih terdapat typo /bows/.

Disini masih bersambung, chapter depan adalah ending yang sesungguhnya /claps/.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview.

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tanyakan lewat kotak review (yang akan dibalas di chapter depan) atau lewat PM (yang akan dibalas ASAP) Hohoho.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**JokerKiller – Kim Rae Sun – leenahanwoo – ezkjpr**

**YunieNie – yewook island - Melodyna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zyle Choi Presents**

A FanFiction inspired by _Autumn In Paris' Ilana Tan_

.

**Disclaimers**

Some of the quotes and parts may belongs to Ilana Tan.

All similarity words and occurrences _with Autumn In Paris_ by Ilana Tan is on purpose

Cover image credit goes to Light Year, via Ballerina_Petals on twitpic.

.

**Warning(s)**

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

.

* * *

.

_Ketika tangan orang itu ada di dalam genggamannya,_

_Hangeng merasa dirinya utuh kembali._

_._

"Seberapa keras pun kami menentangmu, kami yakin kau akan tetap berdiri pada pendirianmu, kan? Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk menolak. Terlebih lagi setelah kau menceritakan semuanya. Lakukanlah apa yang kau sukai, dan cintailah apa yang kau perbuat. Selama hal itu adalah positif."

Hangeng tersenyum, ia tau orang tuanya pasti akan mengerti. Karena semua orang tua pasti ingin melihat anaknya bahagia. Walaupun itu berarti mereka harus memberikan nyawa mereka sekalipun. Hangeng beruntung. Atau harus ku katakan, semua orang beruntung.

.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin besar di dekat lemari, tidak ia sangka ia akan memperhatikan penampilannya sedemikian rupa hanya untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Ya, Heechul memang suka bercermin tetapi tidak sesering ini. Mengecek apakah ada yang salah dengan _style_ nya pagi ini hampir setiap lima menit sekali. Ini gila, pikirnya.

Kegiatannya itu berlangsung sampai telinganya mendengar suara _familiar_, dering ponselnya. Heechul berlari dan meraih telepon genggamnya itu, memainkan jari lentiknya di atas _touch screen_ dan membuka pesan masuk.

_From: China Prince_

_July 18th, 09.33 AM_

_Selamat pagi, temui aku di café ujung jalan dekat hotelmu. _

_Semoga kau tidak tersesat ^^v_

Bisa-bisanya orang China ini mengerjai seorang Yang Mulia Kim Heechul. Dua puluh empat jam di China saja belum, sekarang orang ini menyuruhnya mencari alamat sendirian? Padahal Heechul pikir Hangeng akan menjemputnya, menekan bel kamarnya, lalu Heechul akan berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya dengan senyuman lebar, mendapat bunga dari Hangeng, dan Hangeng akan berkata _kau cantik, Hee- _STOP! Heechul menepuk pipinya beberapa kali berusaha menghilangkan imajinasinya barusan. Apa-apaan? Seperti drama saja. _Well_, hidupnya memang terkesan seperti drama sekarang, mengejar cintanya ke China. Tapi tidak harus berlebihan seperti itu, kan? Terserah, lebih baik Heechul memulai pencarian café di ujung jalan dekat hotelnya itu. Andai saja ia pandai berbicara bahasa mandarin.

.

Sekarang pukul 10.00, tiga puluh menit Heechul berjalan kaki berkeliling mencari tempat tujuannya, ternyata jaraknya hanya sekitar tiga ratus meter dari hotelnya. Heechul mendengus sebal sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Hangeng.

"Kekeke. Kan aku sudah bilang, hubungi aku kalau mau membutuhkan bantuan."

"Kau sialan."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, maafkan aku. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah memesankan _white chocolate ice cream_ untukmu. Kau suka, kan?"

"Aku tidak tau ada es krim sejenis itu di China."

"Tentu saja ada. Semua yang kau inginkan pasti ada di China!"

"Ya. Termasuk orang yang aku cintai."

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hangeng mendengarnya, ia paham. Sekalipun Heechul berbicara seperti kereta _express_ yang tidak akan berhenti, Hangeng mengerti. Dan ia tersenyum dalam hatinya. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Orang tuanya setuju dengan hubungannya dengan Heechul, ya Hangeng memang sudah membicarakannya tadi pagi karena ia tau Heechul tidak mungkin jauh-jauh datang ke sini dengan harapan kosong untuknya, kan?

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" hanya sekedar basa-basi. Berakting sedikit tidak apa-apa, kok.

"Itu.. Aku, hanya ingin sekedar berlibur dan mengunjungimu."

Hangeng mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Heechul bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan es krim di depannya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa? Es krim ini? Tentu saja! Aku suka _white chocolate_ dan kau tau itu, jadi tidak ada alasan untukku untuk tidak menyukai _white chocolate ice cream_!"

Hangeng terkekeh. "Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku, tapi ya sudahlah. Omong-omong, Heenim, aku tau kau menyukainya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti makan seperti anak kecil?

Heechul mengedipkan matanya menatap Hangeng, untung saja Hangeng berbakat menjadi aktor, walaupun hatinya menjerit ingin mencubit atau mungkin langsung mencium Heechul, ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Biar ku bantu." Hangeng mengambil _tissue_ yang disediakan di meja dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir Heechul, menghapus jejak es krim yang menempel di sana, meninggalkan Heechul dengan pipi semerah tomat dan mata yang terus berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Hangeng.

"A- terima kasih."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bertindak seperti gadis remaja yang sedang berkencan dengan kekasih pertamanya?"

"YAAA!"

Hangeng tertawa, akhirnya. Ini Heechul yang ia kenal. Sekalipun Hangeng menikmati wajah Heechul yang merona merah dan salah tingkahnya, tetap saja Kim Heechul yang menjadi dirinya sendirilah yang Hangeng paling suka.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar. Sebenarnya aku tau maksudmu datang ke sini. Kau ingin mencariku, kan? Dan mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku?" Hangeng menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Heechul.

"Kau! Dan aku yakin kau mendengar perkataanku tadi, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mendengar semua suaramu. Bahkan suara hatimu pun aku bisa mengetahuinya."

"Pftt. Menggelikan, Tuan Han."

Mereka tertawa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku mencintaimu. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Buat aku mencintaimu!"

"Hahaha. Dengan senang hati, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau jatuh terlalu dalam dengan pesonaku, oke?"

"Mimpi!"

.

"Hankyung-ah~~"

"Apa?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah."

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di samping Hangeng yang sibuk membaca, sekarang pukul sebelas malam dan mereka berada di hotel Heechul. Setelah seharian berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan China. Selera belanja Heechul memang seperti wanita.

"Han, jangan membaca terus~"

"Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini?"

"Apa salah manja kepada kekasihmu sendiri?" Heechul mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu, mengundang tawa kecil dari Hangeng.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidur." Hangeng menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepala Heechul di dada bidangnya dan menggenggam tangan Heechul. Hangeng tidak tau mengapa, semua yang ada dalam diri Heechul terasa cocok dengannya. Tubuh Heechul terasa begitu pas berada dalam pelukannya, jari lentiknya seolah memang sudah seharusnya berpasangan dengan jari Hangeng.

Lamunan Hangeng membuyar ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari Heechul. Ia merapikan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya, sekalipun Heechul adalah seorang pria.

Jika kau bilang hubungan ini tidak normal, cobalah menelusurinya lebih dalam. Cobalah mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Karena sesungguhnya, cinta tidak pernah ada batasan. Pria, wanita, tua, muda, kaya, maupun miskin. Tidak akan pernah berujung jika kau berbicara tentang satu kata dengan jutaan arti ini. Satu hal yang mereka inginkan, tolong jangan pandang mereka sebelah mata. Tolong jangan rendahkan mereka. Karena kenyataannya, mereka memiliki alasan masing-masing untuk tetap dan terus memperjuangkan semuanya. Sekalipun mereka harus berkhianat kepada dunia.

Hangeng tersenyum. _Boys love does exist._

.

_Menyenangkan sekali memelukmu seperti ini, sampai-sampai aku takut aku tidak akan sanggup melepaskan diri lagi._

_._

* * *

_._

_Apakah ada seseorang yang tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai?_

_Aku tau._

_Aku memang baru mengenalnya, tapi rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Dan tanpa aku sadari ia sudah menjadi bagian yang sangat penting dalam hidupku._

_Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di depan rumah orang itu. Ia tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dan wajahnya pucat. Mengherankan, ia tetap terlihat cantik. Aku tau ia menangis sebelumnya, jejak air mata dipipinya memperjelas pemikiranku. Aku juga tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Karena aku…adalah bagian dari drama yang diciptakan orang itu._

_Selama ini aku tidak pernah percaya pada yang namanya kebetulan, tetapi ini seperti takdir. Karena pada akhirnya aku mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenalnya. Walapun lewat skenario yang diciptakan oleh manusia._

_Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, aku berhasil dekat dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia bilang kamu adalah sahabat. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Tetapi terkadang bisa menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan._

_Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Aku jatuh untuk dirinya. Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku jatuh cinta._

_Hidup ini sungguh aneh, juga tidak adil. Suatu kali hidup melambungkanmu setinggi langit. Kali lainnya hidup menghempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi. Ketika aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga yang tidak boleh aku dapatkan._

_Kata-kataku mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi percayalah, aku rela melepaskan apa saja, melakukan apa saja, asal bisa bersamanya. Tetapi apakah manusia bisa mengubah kenyataan?_

_Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah keluar dri hidupnya. Aku tidak akan melupakan dirinya, tetapi aku harus melupakan perasaanku padanya walaupun itu berarti aku harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku mencoba melakukannya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti –aku tidak tau kapan- rasa sakit ini akan hilang, dan saat itu kami baru akan bertemu kembali. Aku tidak menyesal. Setidaknya sedikit pengorbananku membuatnya senang._

_Sekarang… Saat ini saja... Untuk beberapa detik saja… Aku ingin bersikap egois.. Aku ingin melupakan semua orang, mengabaikan dunia, dan melupakan asal usul serta latar belakangku. Tanpa beban, tuntutan, atapun harapan, aku ingin mengaku._

_Aku mencintainya,_

_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Heechul._

_._

* * *

**YAOI DOES EXIST.**

**THE END.**

.

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS


End file.
